


[暗骑x黑魔]恋人节特制巧克力酒

by timelesssea



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelesssea/pseuds/timelesssea
Summary: ·稿子！DKx黑魔（敖龙x猫魅）·因为一些小误会喝醉的黑魔被DK捞去旅馆，没什么过激内容的甜甜PWP
Relationships: Black Mage | BLM Characters/Dark Knight | DRK Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 1





	[暗骑x黑魔]恋人节特制巧克力酒

“嗨，你，要不要和我一起做任务？”

黑魔一惊，猛然抬头，对上猫魅族女孩亮晶晶的眼睛。陌生人突然的搭话让好端端沉浸于自己的世界中的黑魔顿时一片空白，想问为什么偏偏找上我，又想问怎么又多了什么他不知道的流行任务。女孩急着想换最新的漂亮裙装，打算找一个反应灵活的搭档一起走迷宫，同族嘛，理应配合也默契些，但看眼前的猫魅男性呆滞的样子，心想恐怕还是得换一个：“呃……你是不是还没接委托？那我不打扰你啦！感兴趣的话你可以去露天广场看看噢！”便跑去寻找下一个目标了。

黑魔环顾四周，这才从一直被帽子和眼罩屏蔽的感官中捞到一些不同寻常的讯息：巨大的心形气球在森都城内肆无忌惮地飘摇，施了投影魔法的火炉里飘出红色的火焰，吹动剧场周围垂落的爱心与玫瑰纸雕，空气中还飘散着甜蜜的巧克力气味。哦，是恋人节。他迟钝地想。要说这种传递爱意的节日，他明明也应该是参与其中的一份子，现在却落得像个旁观者。原因在他和暗骑分开执行各自的任务有一阵了，两人本就不爱注意外界的变化，忙起来就更是如此，等黑魔回过神来，恋人节甚至已经过了半。而暗骑偶尔的言辞里竟然都没提过这个节日！猫魅的尾巴忿忿地甩了甩，埋怨地抽了抽并不在此地的恋人。

也罢，可能他比我还忙呢。黑魔望着成双成对前去挑战任务的人群，拨通了暗骑的通讯贝：“呃，你在吗？我想……不，就是说，你有没有空？”黑色的尾巴因主人的局促而僵硬地打着卷。“就是说现在，那个……是恋人节吧。所以我们要不要一起……”黑魔斟酌着措辞，已经开始后悔心血来潮的决定，“去那个……恋人节的任务。”他终于挤完了最后几个字，惴惴不安地等待着暗骑的回音。

通讯贝另一端传来一些杂音。黑魔紧张地等待着，尾巴像吊钟的钟摆，焦急地数着流逝的时间。他看见从心缘仪式里出来的人走了一对又一对，一些人是笑着的，还有一些板着脸，不知道自己和暗骑会得到什么结果呢……他埋在衣领下的脸蓦然发烫，觉得时间过得更慢了。

但直到上涌的血气完全冷却，乃至到了和队友约好前去讨伐的时间，他都没有得到暗骑的回复。

会出事吗？黑魔想，下一秒便否定了，就暗骑这家伙，哪可能呢！于是得不到回应的期待嬗变成了怨意。又想到无法见面的这几天几乎全是自己主动讲话，否则这人就像消失了一样，更是生气。但他的情绪从来都埋在衣袍和内敛的外在下，只有亲密如暗骑的人能发现，对队友们而言，大概就是今天的炽炎掀起的热浪似乎更大些。

队是半个熟人队。相熟的战士丝毫不觉黑魔的怒意，一边快乐地感叹打得真快真爽，一边顺口建议：“哎，要不要去巴斯卡隆酒馆喝点！”

众人乘兴点头。战士啊一声，想到黑魔是从不喝酒也不爱聚会的，便转向沉默的猫魅族：“那你要不……”

“我也去。”黑魔冷淡地说，“我还想喝点。”

说是喝点，但黑魔从未出入过人声鼎沸的酒馆，陈旧而充满烟火气的小平房里没有菜单也没写酒的品类，仿佛一个没有说明书的复杂玩具。看熟客们喊来侍女劈里啪啦点了一堆，黑魔犯了难。这时又传来一个带笑的声音，是他相熟的骑士。

“这不是稀客嘛。”骑士朝黑魔弯眼笑起来，微醺的醉意让这个笑容慵懒地拉长了几秒，“怎么会来喝酒的？暗骑呢？”

第二个问题让黑魔烦躁起来：“想喝就来了。”

战士看了看两人，大抵明白骑士是黑魔（为数不多）的朋友之一，也乐得酒桌上有个能和的同行，便大大方方地互相认识了一下。两人如挑退一般交换了一个眼神，读懂了彼此的意思：怕黑魔喝出事来，还是看着的好。

黑魔坐在边上，连帽子都没摘下来——他习惯了头顶有遮蔽的安全感，像一个只容纳他的小世界，他可以在里面安稳地看外界喧嚣的笑闹。

酒上得很快。黑魔端起木杯，学不来战士豪饮的样子，只小心翼翼地喝了一口。微苦的，回味带有麦芽酸味的液体裹上舌头，乱窜的气泡扎得他皱起眉头。

战士端详他的反应：“不喜欢？”

黑魔点头。战士替他出主意道：“再试试别的吧！”

小酒馆里能提供的酒就那么几种，小麦酿的、葡萄酿的、糯米酿的、蜂蜜酿的……郊外的小店也不兴复杂的调酒方式，都是往木杯里豪放地一倒，便直接上了桌。黑魔挨个尝尝味道，清的浊的，酸的苦的，各有各的风味，一样的是酒精那股直冲大脑的刺激气味。好像哪个都不太好喝，但他的身体奇异地放松下来，他捏着杯子，看战士和骑士拼酒，骑士偷偷往酒杯里加水，但战士醉得两眼朦胧，没有发现。

黑魔昏昏沉沉地想，要不要提醒她少喝点呢，不然一会儿怎么回去？噢，她的恋人忍者应该会来接她……他又想到自家不回消息的恋人，一阵烦躁让他感到尾巴上的毛都不适地竖了起来，他喝了一大口葡萄酒，在涩味泛上舌根之前赶紧吞下去。

又有耳熟的声音传来。“哇这还真少见。”黑魔回头看见身材颀长的同行，和自己不同，精灵族一进屋便摘了帽子，露出微笑的脸，轻车熟路地挤到黑魔边上坐下。黑魔在心底纳闷，同为魔法师，怎么这个人就这么自来熟呢？精灵点了就，还不忘瞟一眼黑魔面前琳琅满目的杯子，挖苦一句，真能喝啊。

“要你管。”黑魔说着气话。精灵也不生气，眼神转而移向酒吧的角角落落，看看有没有落单的宝石兽。

黑魔注视着酒馆内的人来人往，又好像什么都没看。战士彻底醉了，已经忘了照看黑魔的初衷，正在扒拉骑士的衣服要摸一下他的胸肌，骑士向黑魔投来求助的眼神，大喊再不救我尾巴就要被这头一次见面的女人砍掉了。黑魔看在友情的份上想起来拉架，脚下却轻飘飘的，好不容易走到两人面前时骑士已经惨遭毒手。战士一边摸，一边快乐地感叹猫魅族的屁股和自家那个没肉的男人就是不一样……

他又想到暗骑，又觉得压下去的情绪又反了上来，和胃里乱七八糟的酒搅在一起，混成一阵热雾，茫茫地熏着他的脑子。他一点也不想见暗骑，一点也不。

远处爆发出一阵惨叫，惊得老板都走出了柜台。有什么毛绒绒的东西窜过黑魔的脚边落荒而逃。噢这家伙又把别人的召唤兽惹成这样，黑魔想，别被老板拉进黑名单禁止入内了吧。

另一头，救兵总算来了。战士被忍者从骑士身上扯走的时候还在念叨手感真好，她的手在虚空中抓了几下，摸到忍者的屁股，像喝到寡淡无味的酒，嘟囔到：“怎么什么都没有……”她又用力揉了两把，只觉得捏到的全是布。

忍者扛起战士道：“那我们就先告辞了。”骑士像只刚洗完澡的猫，生无可恋地答：“嗯嗯，好走。”

黑魔想再喝一口，双眼在桌上的数个杯子间犹疑，多的少的，深的浅的，哪一杯才是他想喝的呢？他想得心烦，打算随便抓一杯，手将要碰到杯柄时却被一只覆盖漆黑手铠的手拦住了。

是暗骑。骑士稍一打量便知对方心情不悦，他不爱看情侣吵架的事儿，赶紧酒杯一撂走人，于是一片狼藉的酒桌上徒留醉醺醺的黑魔和面色不善的暗骑互瞪。

暗骑想骂不能喝就别喝成这副样，还要别人打通讯贝让他来捞人，又觉得不能和醉鬼讲道理，便伸手把黑魔拽了起来：“你也该回家了。”

黑魔被揽进一个牢笼般的怀抱里，愤恨地想挣开：“不回。”暗骑叹了口气，懒得和他多说，直接把小小的猫魅族背了起来。

黑魔虽然醉了，寻常的羞耻心还是有的，在大庭广众下被人高高背起无异于羞辱，气到又踢又蹬：“你发什么疯，放我下来！”

暗骑背着黑魔走出酒馆，步入林间。黑魔喋喋不休的醉话和踢打对他而言不成什么实质伤害，但他还是在黑魔揪到他头发时烦躁地叹了口气，恨不得打他屁股一巴掌：“你闹个什么劲呢。”黑魔闻言更怒，骂道：“明明是你有错在先……”

暗骑想，醉鬼说的话真是一句都听不懂：他犯了什么错？他犯错又和这家伙毫无自知之明地跑去喝个烂醉有什么关系？但这只能等回家给这祖宗收拾干净醒了酒再问……

哪知黑魔得不到回应，气到一口咬上敖龙的角，牙齿在粗糙的鳞上磨牙似的来回啃，含含糊糊地骂：“每次都是我想……你从来不……”

残存的理智让他想推开黑魔的头，哪知对方变本加厉地咬上了他后颈的皮肤，带酒气的呼吸喷在皮肤上：“还不理我，你这个混蛋……”

暗骑被脖颈上湿黏的触感惊得停下脚步：“你干什么？我怎么了？”神志不清的人连时间的流速都和清醒时不同，黑魔费劲地想着答案，转而像咬笔杆似的，轻轻啃着暗骑的尖角，酒气四散进暗骑的呼吸里。等他想好怎么回答，他的答案对暗骑而言已经不重要了。

也许是命运眷顾，暗骑瞥到了路灯上挂着的恋人节海报，福至心灵地有了一点线索。但明白黑魔突然喝酒又借机撩拨他的原因并不会改变他的决定：他不打算带黑魔回家，而是转向了旅馆的方向。

反正恋人节这种节日对情侣而言，最终都变成上床不是吗？

“我不要和你做……”黑魔第三遍要求道。他简直要气疯了，暗骑不仅没有半句道歉，甚至把他往栖木旅馆的床上一压就开始脱他衣服。怎么会有这种人？他恨不得马上就下床走人——他看见床头自己的帽子，就骂骂咧咧地爬过去要戴上。暗骑看了觉得好笑：衣服都快被脱完了，还想着要帽子。他伸手把帽子从猫魅族常隐着的脸上拿开，直接咬上了对方胸前赤裸的柔软皮肤，两个乳头在刚才的退阻中和衣料磨蹭，已经微微挺立起来。和酒精作用下升高的体温一起，初熟的樱桃般邀人采撷。

他吻了一阵，黑魔迷迷糊糊的，又温顺下来，喘息着，迷茫地望着他。暗骑于是说：“不和我过恋人节？”

黑魔的脑袋成了一台缓慢运作的机器，只有暗骑给些什么，才能迟缓地作出反应，他想，恋人节才不是这样过的，要去格里达尼亚的剧场，参加那个仪式，里面有莫古力，还要翻卡牌……最终，他咬着舌头回答：“不要。恋人节……是那样的。”

暗骑的手伸到他下面，捉住那根毫无防备的性器：“那要不要和我做？”

黑魔看着暗骑的脸，感到很生气，但究竟为什么生气他已经想不起来了，只觉得此时此刻不能在嘴上输给这个人：“讨厌你，不和你做……嗯、嗯啊……”暗骑带茧的手指在他茎头绕着圈，惩罚不听话的小朋友，力道也大了些。黑魔不自觉地绷紧发软的腰，身体往后躲，陷进绵软的被褥里，被暗骑轻易地压了上来。

快感像剪开黑暗的光般涌进他模模糊糊的意识里。暗骑握着他的阴茎，撸着那些细密的软刺，它们在暗骑和黑魔的床上失去了原本的功能，反而成了折磨黑魔的工具，软刺连着茎身，一被压迫就挤出密密麻麻的快感，几乎泛疼。黑魔难受地扭动着，被暗骑用一只手轻易地控制住。暗骑问：“和不和我做？”那些倒刺随着阴茎的膨大逐渐苏醒，暗骑抚了抚它们，暗示性地逆着刺的生长方向拨弄。黑魔发出一声欲泣的呻吟，哭道：“做……和你做、轻一点，做……”

暗骑心满意足，把不清醒的人压在床上，撬开他说不出什么好话的嘴，缠着那根比以往更笨拙的舌头，尝到了残余的酒味——又不会喝，还喝得乱七八糟……暗骑皱眉，舌头顶得更深，黑魔本能地发出呜呜的微弱抗议，双手搭在暗骑肩上，像远离又像求救。等这个索取的吻结束，黑魔本就泛红的皮肤显出成熟果实般的酡色，张开呼吸的双唇，像被掰开紧闭花瓣，不得不开放的花。

黑魔喝了太多，加上刚才过分的玩弄，前面有些硬不起来，暗骑以惯用的手法套弄了一阵，那里还是可怜地半挺着，迟钝地流出一些清液来。但不碍着暗骑弄他后面，甚至比以往更方便了些：猫魅族的身体像一滩热烫的水，熨在他身上，一面含糊地说不要，一面后穴又不自觉地吮了吮深入的手指。

醉酒后身体的反应模糊了起来。黑魔脑中仿佛有两个割裂的念头在相安无事地共存，并以同样强大的效力支配着他。他既想推开暗骑这张讨厌的脸，拒绝他的拥抱和抚摸，把那些令人羞恼的恋人节的事情全部忘光，又依恋暗骑双手在身体上的触感。那些游走的轨迹好像很熟悉，他想截住那只恼人的手，又屡次失败。而另一只手挑开他的尾根，手指滑腻地插了进去，轻车熟路地磨蹭着他的敏感点——这感觉又和平时不一样，好像没有以往那么刺激，快感像是禁锢于体内的涟漪一般层层漾开又荡回，最后酥麻地发散在皮肤上，令他发热。可他已经被暗骑脱光了，怎么还会这么热？他循着本能，贴到暗骑凉一些的身体上磨蹭着，要摆脱体内多余的热意。敖龙族硬冷的鳞片让他很是受用，他用手胡乱抚摸暗骑背后的鳞片，乃至用手指好奇地抠弄鳞片与皮肤的边缘。他滚烫的脸颊蹭过暗骑脸上的鳞，发干的嘴唇贴上敖龙的尖角，仿佛那是一片能含出凉水的冰般轻轻吮了吮：“好热……”

暗骑呼吸一紧，甚至有点怀念清醒时不这么勾引人的黑魔。他又扩张了一阵，醉酒的人似乎连害羞的本能都褪去了些，以往总是咬着唇忍住声音的，今天却像撒娇的猫咪般伏在他肩头，随着进出戳弄的动作发出甜蜜的闷哼声。

这样倒是很乖……暗骑伸手摸了摸黑魔的耳朵，那里倒是保持着敏锐的本能，被搔到绒毛后剧烈地抖了抖，与此同时黑魔发出一声不满的哼声。暗骑几乎要笑了，见黑魔的后穴已经差不多，便扶着自己的性器要进去。

穴口熟悉的粗大触感让黑魔明白过来要发生什么。此时他又想到抗议了，明明不要做的，怎么又变成这样……“不做，我不要做！”暗骑不把他气恼的埋怨当回事，一边吻着他胡言乱语的嘴，一边撩起黑魔抗拒地来回挣扎的尾巴，把自己的性器送了进去。进了一半的时候那条甩来甩去的长尾已经没了力气，温顺地趴在手上，暗骑就从尾尖蓬松的绒毛一路揉到尾根，爱抚任性的猫。黑魔被顶到柔嫩敏感的深处，尾巴也诚实地绷紧，暗骑吻他的耳尖、眼睑、唇角，温柔地让他放松，果然猫魅族就像得到好好侍弄的猫咪一样软了身体，尾巴也伏成了光滑的一条，任暗骑揉搓——这可是平时不太能得到的待遇。

暗骑对这条尾巴几乎爱不释手，从根部撸到尾尖似乎让黑魔很受用，连后穴都敏感地缩了缩。暗骑往绞紧的甬道里再进一寸，黑魔就老老实实地呻吟起来：“太深了……”他几乎要有点喜欢喝醉的黑魔，明明他的本意只是惩罚乱咬的恋人，但这个全身被情欲和酒精涂上浅粉的黑魔像是卸下了心防，随着他的动作不由自主地做出诚实的反应。顶得深了快了，就软软地抱怨；喜欢乳尖被抚摸的感觉，就主动挺胸，把瘦弱的乳肉往他手里送；无力的四肢让他像个不知快感为何物的处子，总嫌自己的手不够得力，扭着腰把性器往他下腹上蹭，急了甚至愿意开口求他摸一摸……

暗骑一一满足着黑魔的要求，想现在应该是时候，便诱哄地问：“今天这是怎么了？”

下身连绵不绝的快感让黑魔觉得自己快要融化，服服帖帖地成了一个问什么答什么的乖孩子：“嗯……要和你，过恋人节……”作为奖励，暗骑把着他纤瘦柔软的手，仿佛教他自慰一般，让他握住自己的性器，引导他上下套弄：“然后呢？”

黑魔有些委屈，掌心湿漉漉的触感又让他分了心：“你不理通讯贝，我等了好久……”

总是这么些小事，暗骑有些好笑地定了心，又疑惑自己怎么会没听见通讯贝里的消息。但眼下要紧的是过完这个本末倒置的恋人节：等黑魔醒了，再补上他想要的活动吧。他的手取代了黑魔力不从心的手，像操纵自己的武器一般熟练地榨出猫魅的精液。黑魔不明白自己的坦白怎么会换来变本加厉的折磨，像被快感抛上云端，前面后面都发出泥泞的水声。随着性器一次次饱胀的顶弄，透明的腺液流了暗骑一手，比任何酒液更醉人地挑拨着情欲。

“不要了！”黑魔挣扎着，胡乱地想推开暗骑埋在胸前吮吸乳尖的脑袋，全身都被快感支配着。暗骑自然不理会，舌尖舔过肿胀的、充血熟透的乳头，感到黑魔的身体倏然一僵，知道恋人已经高潮。果然猫魅族的阴茎在他手中颤抖着喷出一股白液，黑魔失神地喘息着，暗骑不愿让他在不应期里太难受，便停了抽插的动作。但还没满足的后穴还兀自吮着性器，发出细微而淫靡的水声。

“后面也想要？”暗骑问。黑魔迷迷瞪瞪的，还沉浸在高潮的余韵里，酒精钝化了身体的感觉，让他更经得起暗骑大开大合的顶弄。他点点头，听见暗骑笑了：“这真是……少有的事。”下一秒，暗骑的手指插进他柔嫩的口腔，猫魅带刺的舌面成了一片湿润的点心，被抹上了浓稠的白色精液。然后暗骑的舌头也挤了进来，和他一起品尝爱欲的滋味。黑魔呻吟着，握着恋人有力的腰，感到体内那根东西正把自己推向极乐。

“要到了，要到了……”他像个无法面对自己本能的孩子一般哭叫着，知道翻天覆地的高潮就要来临，而他除了接受外别无他法。暗骑揽着他，安慰地给了一个吻，而后手绕到他的背后，把猫魅的尾巴从根到尖结结实实地抚了一遍。

他甚至不用看，光凭湿热的肠壁疯狂绞着阴茎的触感便知黑魔高潮了，射空的前面也潮吹般喷出一大股透明的腺液，洇出一大片痕迹。恋人节，旅店的灾难。暗骑放任自己满满当当地射在黑魔里面，并贪恋地在痉挛的肠壁中逗留，这样一下下逐渐平息的收缩，仿佛黑魔要用后穴吃掉精液一样……他被自己的想象吓了一跳，简直怀疑自己也喝醉了。

黑魔抱着他，甚至没有力气喊他拔出来，就这样疲惫地睡着了。他轻轻抚摸恋人的黑发，忽然想到了唯一一次摘下通讯贝的时候：那时候他在市场选购恋人节的巧克力，为了在嘈杂的人群中听清商人的介绍词，才摘下了通讯贝。

可能就是那时候，暗骑苦笑，但也不急，明天就可以，先去心缘仪式，再回来品尝巧克力，那样就得请人换一套新床具才行……


End file.
